Home Alone
by LSRHN-Akaine
Summary: Tetsuya paling benci kalau orang tuanya bepergian jauh dan harus meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian. Bukan, bukan karena dia penakut, juga bukan karena Tetsuya tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Tapi karena setiap orang tuanya pergi, mereka akan meminta 'orang itu' untuk menjaganya.


**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi fujimaka**

 **Author: Lusarahan (panggil ajah akaine-cchi :v)**

 **Cast: Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Pairing: Akakuro**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Warning: OOC, Typos and miss typos, gaje, alur bagaikan kereta di jepang, boyxboy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tetsuya paling benci kalau orang tuanya bepergian jauh dan harus meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian. Bukan, bukan karen dia penakut, juga bukan karena Tetsuya tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Tapi karena setiap orang tuanya pergi, mereka akan meminta 'orang itu' untuk menjaganya.

 **All Tetsuya POV**

"Oh kaa-san.. tou-san.. Biarkan aku di rumah sendiri kali ini.."

"Tidak tet-chan.., ingat terakhir kali kami meninggalkanmu sendiri kau hampir membakar rumahkan? Oh mengingatnya saja membuat kaa-san gemetaran.." Kata kaa-san sambil membuat tubuhnya bergetar(?) dengan berlebihan, ugh menggelikan.

"Itu kan dua tahun yang lalu kaa-san.. Sekarang aku sudah dewasa dan lebih dari sekedar bisa dipercaya untuk tinggal di rumah sendirian.." Rengekku.

"Tidak sayang.. Bukan hanya karena itu sebenarnya, Kau taukan banyak penjahat yang berkeliaran akhir-akhir ini.. Akan sangat berbahaya kalau di rumah sendirian.. Apalagi kaa-san dan tou-san pergi lebih dari satu minggu.." Jelas kaa-san, masuk akal sih sebenarnya. Tapi kaaan,,

"Tapi kaa-san- ah tou-san.. tou-san percayakan kalau aku bisa ditinggal sendiri?" Aku memutuskan untuk mengubah target rengekanku pada seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang membaca koran paginya sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hitam yang masih mengepulkan uap, ayahku.

"Oh tentu saja, kau kan sudah de-"

"Anata~!" Sela kaa-san. Yang pasti akan membuat tou-san mengubah pikirannya

"Jangan membantah kaa-san tetsuya.." Apa ku bilang, tou-san memang terlalu mencintai kaa-san. Sampai-sampai tidak pernah mengatakan tidak pada apa yang kaa-san bilang.

Menang melawan kaa-san adalah kemustahilan. Menyebalkan sih memang, tapi semenyebal-menyebalkannya kaa-san, dia adalah wanita yang paling aku sayangi.

Sekarang aku sudah berdiri di depan rumah, memperhatikan tou-san yang sibuk membantu seorang supir taxi -yang sudah dipesan sebelumnnya-. Dan menemani kaa-san yang tidak pernah melepaskan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tanganku.

"Ingat tet-chan.. Jaga rumah baik-baik selama kami pergi.." kaa-san mewanti-wanti sambil mengelus pucuk kepalaku sayang.

"Eum.. Sampaikan salamku pada obaa-san.."

"Tentu.. Jaga dirimu.. Langsung hubungi kami jika ada sesuatu.."

"Tentu kaa-san.." Aku mengantar okaa-san, membukakan pintu taxi dan mempersilahkannya masuk menyusul tou-san yang sudah di dalam. "Nikmati perjalanan kalian.. Hati-hati di jalan.."

Huh. Membosankan.. Membosankan.. Membosankaaaannnn.

Aku sangat bosan, bahkan tayangan televisi di depanku ini sama sekali tidak bisa mengurangi kebosanan yang aku rasakan. Seharusnya aku bisa ikut okaa-san dan otou-san ke tempat obaa-san, menyegarkan otakku yang sudah sesesak kota tokyo Seharusnya aku juga bisa menghadiri pernikahan sepupu kesayanganku.

Seharusnya, yaa seharusnya. Seharusnya aku punya otak encer sehingga tak perlu mengikuti kelas musim panas untuk 'mempercantik' nilaiku. Hm, kebanyakan orang menyebutnya kelas perbaikan sih, tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya kelas musim panas. Hahaha hohoho haha.

'Kruyukkk'

Oh apa barusan itu suara perutku? Ah ini sudah lewat tengah har, pantas saja aku lapar. Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal lapar, kenapa pizza yang kupesan belum datang juga? Huhh aku lapar Y.Y

'Ting tong'

"Oh pizza nya datang!" Dengan semangat aku berlari menuju pintu sambil mempersiapkan senyum lebar untuk penyambut pengantar pizza yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu.

"Oh.. sei-nii?" Bukannya wajah asing pengantar pizza, malah wajah familiar sei-nii yang terlihat begitu aku membuka pintu.

"Oh. Halloo Tetsuya.. Lama tak bertemu.." Kata sei-nii ramah.

Aku sempat membatu beberapa saat, sadar-sadar Sei-nii sudah di dalam rumah sambil menyeret sebuah koper besar.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan kamar untukku kan?" Tanya pemuda.

"Eum.. Di sebelah kamarku.." Aku menunjuk sebuah kamar dengan daun pintu kayu bercat krem yang tepat berada di sebelah kamarku. "Tapi sei-nii.. Apa tidak berlebihan membawa koper sebesar ini.. Kau kan hanya menginap seminggu.." Tanyaku bingung melihat ukuran koper Sei-nii yang sangat besar. Mungkin aku bisa masuk ke dalam koper itu.

"Oh.. Ibumu belum bilang kalau aku hanya menginap beberapa hari saja? Aku harus ke Amerika beberapa hari lagi.." Jawab Sei-nii santai sambil mengeluarkan beberapa barang yang dia perlukan dari dalam kopernya.

"Amerika? Kenapa harus ke Amerika?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Aku meneruskan S2 ku di sana.. " jawab Sei-nii.

"Apa? Kenapa harus ke Amerika? Meskipun kau belajar di Jepangkan tetap bisa menjadi dokter yang hebat.." Gerutuku pelan, agar Sei-nii tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Sei-nii yang sepertinya mendengar gerutanku.

"Ah.. Tidak-tidak.. Bereskan tempatmu kalau begitu.."

'Akashi Seijuro...Amerika...Amerika...Akashi Seijueo...Amerika... Amerika...' Huh apa yang kufikirkan sih. Aku menggeleng cepat mengusir hal-hal aneh yang memenuhi kepalaku.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa menggeleng begitu?"

aku tersentak kaget saat tau-tau Sei-nii sudah duduk di sampingku.

"I-iie..." Kenapa aku gagap begini, kenapaaa?!

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sei-nii yang terlihat khawatir. Membuat jantungku ingin melompat keluar saat dia tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"A-aku b-baik-baik saja.." Sialsialsial, kenapa aku jadi semakin bodoh begini.

Demi menghindari hal-hal aneh dan memalukan yang mungkin bisa aku lakukakun tanpa sadar, aku memilih untuk pergi menyendiri ke kamarku.

"Ya Kuroko Tetsuya..."

Abaikan dia, abaikan dia.

Huh..

Tunggu dulu, apa kalian sempat berfikir kalau aku tidak suka jika orang tuaku menitipkanku pada Sei-nii karena aku membencinya? Oh pasti iya kan? Tapi tidak seperti itu, sungguh.

Yang membuatku tidak suka adalah karena justru aku meyadari kalau aku menyukai Sei-nii. Dan aku takut Sei-nii akan menganggapku aneh kalau dia menyadari perasaanku untuknya. Meskipun hubungan seperti itu sudah tidak aneh lagi, tapi bagaimana kalau Sei-nii menganggapnya aneh?

Dan lagi, selama ini Sei-nii selalu menganggapku sebagai anak kecil. Belum dewasa dan masih kekanak-kanakan. Bagaimana kalau selama ini dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Bagaimaa ka-

'kryuk' oh iya, aku tadi kan kelaparan.

"Tetsuya.. Pizza pesananmu datang.." Apa dia bilang? Pizza? Ohh God bless.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari menuju ruang tengah. Di sana aku melihat Sei-nii yang sudah berganti menggunakan baju khas rumahan yang memperlihatkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

'Oh my..' Batinku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kemarilah.." Kata Sei-nii menyadarkanku.

"O-oh ya.."

Sedikit canggung aku mendudukkan diri di samping Sei-nii. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa mencium bau Sei-nii. Membuat badanku membatu.

'kryuk..'

"Pwahahaha" tawa Sei-nii meledak. " Apa kau kelaparan Tetsuya?" Sei-nii menatapku dengan pandangan mengejeknya yang luar biasa menyebalkan itu.

"Huh.." Tidak tau harus membalas bagaimana, aku hanya mendecih lirih sambil mencomot sepotong pizza lalu memakannya lahap. Ingat, aku kelaparan.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan.." Kata Sei-nii mengingatkan.

"Hm.." Balasku singkat.

Pizza yang kupesan tadi tinggal separuh, dan Sei-nii sudah membereskannya. Sedangkan aku hanya diam, menunggu dengan tenang di depan televisi.

Saat Sei-nii kembali, dia membawa sebuah Bola basket. Bola basket kesayangannya sejak dia di sekolah menengah mungkin.

Sei-nii sangat mahir memainkan basket, tidak sepertiku yang hanya bisa mem-pass bola dan mendribblenya saja. sedangkan Sei-nii bisa semua teknik basket , bahkan dengan melihatnya saja. Dia bercita-cita menjadi pemain basket profesional dari dulu, makanya dia sangat tergila-gila pada permainan itu.

Eh... Tunggu dulu-

"Nii-san?"

"Yaa?" Jawab Sei-nii sambil melihat-lihat bola basketnya. Memutar bolanya di ujung jari dan menyeimbangkannya..

"Bukankah dulu kau bercita-cita menjadi pemain basket profesional?" Tanyaku. Sudah kubilang kan, Sei-nii tergila-gila pada Basket.

"Hm.. Ya.." Jawabnya masih fokus pada bola basketnya.

"Tapi.. Kenapa kau malah mengambil kuliah kedokteran?" Tanyaku makin bingung.

" Karena dirimu.." Jawabnya yang membuat ku makin bingung.

"hah?"

"Kau bilang, kau hanya akan menikahi seorang dokter..."

 **END~**

Bukannya ngelanjutin ff malah up epep lain :'v maafkan diyikuhhh mungkin lain hari ajah up ff yg itu lagi males :'v

Ahhh yah gomawo yang udah review di epep akaine~


End file.
